winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 211
Race Against Time is the eleventh episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx Club sits in Palladium class, learning how to unlock a padlock using the correct spell, and the importance of saying it correctly. Flora daydreams, thinking about Helia but her thoughts are interrupted when Palladium asks her to say the spell. She says it incorrectly by saying Helia's name, and becomes embarrassed. After class, the Winx discuss what they will be doing. Aisha and Flora talk about Helia. Aisha knows that Flora likes Helia and is willing to help Flora express her feelings towards him. Meanwhile, Bloom finds a book about healing. The pixies are playing Bomboozle Ball, except Piff who is sleeping in the goal hole. The spell created in Darkar's lair attacks the pixies one by one, putting them out. It is now night. Bloom is studying and trying out spells from her healing book. Stella interrupts stating she can't find Amore and Aisha could not find Chatta. The pixies awake and are under Darkar's spell. They become homesick and head towards Pixie Village. At Red Fountain, Timmy and Brandon discuss how confusing girls are. Timmy feels uneasy about his relationship with Tecna, thinking that Tecna is disapointed in him. Brandon tries to change the appearance of Timmy but Timmy refuses to change, even for Tecna. The Winx follow the pixies, asking the pixies where they were going. The pixies reveal that they are homesick. In disbelief, the Winx refuse to let the pixies and goes after the pixies. They capture them one by one. Aisha reveals that Piff was pretty easy to find since she constantly naps. The pixies are upset that they have been captured. Faragonda watches over them, and explains about Darkar's motives: the four pieces of the codex. Faragonda states that Red Fountain's Codex has been taken away, and the other three places: Cloud Tower, Alfea and Pixie Village are in danger. Aisha sneaks into Helia's room at Red Fountain, Aisha finds a poem and starts to read it, but before she finishes reading it Helia enters the room and Aisha leaves. The pixies are afraid as a figure walks up to where they are. Bloom is having troubles with her book, and goes to Faragonda. Faragonda states that the book was not part of Alfea's library and instructs Bloom to check on the pixies. They are gone but found again. More coming soon... Major Events *Bloom learns healing spells. *Tecna and Timmy hit a snag in their relationship. Debuts *Multi-mouth Monster Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Timmy **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Darkar *Heck's Mastiff *Multi-mouth Monster Spells used *Fire Wall - Tecna used it against Digit. Trivia *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". Script *4kids Voice Cast 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Amy Birnbaum as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Digit *Christina Rodriguez as Layla *Jason Griffith as Darkar *Marc Thompson as Professor Avalon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy Quotes "Listen Timmy, I'm tired of talking about our computers all the time. Why don't you give me a call when you're ready to talk about us." - Tecna Brandon: Start by surprising her with a little gift or something. I hear girls like flowers. Timmy: Flowers? Brandon: They grow in fields? Timmy: I know what they are! {C Brandon giving Timmy tips about dating a girl. I guess it's written all over my face. '- Flora' Yeah, that and all your notebooks. '- Aisha' Bloom! Have you seen Amore by any chance? '- Stella' I thought she went to play Bumbleblinee Ball with Lockette and the rest of the pixies. '- Bloom' Hello! That was hours ago! Musa can't find Tune either! '- Stella' Sounds like we better go look for them. '- Bloom' Okay, tell us what's going on you guys. '- Bloom' We must get back to Pixie Village. '- Chatta' What are you talking about? You know you can't go back there. Darkar will follow you and find out where it is and that can't happen! '- Bloom' Bloom, wait. Why do you guys wanna go home? '- Aisha' Because...just because! '- Digit' "Because" is not a reason, Digit! What's gotten into you? '- Tecna' We were gonna watch movies tonight, Amore! I got popcorn and everything! '- Stella' I don't wanna do that, I want to go home. '- Amore' Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume